theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Date of Darkness/@comment-134.41.157.187-20191028033347
The Lizzie McGuire Fairly OddParents Invader Zim Crossover Show (2001) Starring: ■ Hilary Duff as Lizzie McGuire ■ Lalaine as Miranda Sanchez ■ Adam Lamberg as David Gordon ■ Tara Strong as Timmy Turner ■ Richard Steven Horvitz as Invader Zim ■ Rosearik Rikki Simons as GIR / Monkey ■ Jake Thomas as Matt McGuire ■ Hallie Todd as Jo McGuire ■ Mo Collins as Robomom / Zita ■ Robert Carradine as Sam McGuire ■ Michael McDonald as Robodad / Crewman ■ Daran Norris as Jorgen Von Strangle ■ Ashlie Brillault as Kate Sanders ■ Melissa Fahn as Gaz Membrane ■ Sonya Eddy as Photographer ■ Clayton Snyder as Ethan Craft ■ Andy Berman as Dib Membrane / Larb ■ Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker ■ Lucille Bliss as Ms. Bitters ■ Brad Abrell as Announcer ■ Rodger Bumpass as Prof. Membrane ■ Phil Lamarr as The Letter M ■ Kevin Hamilton McDonald as Purple / Tae ■ Jhonen Vasquez as Computer Voice / Old Kid / Brian ■ Wally Wingert as Red / Sir ■ Chelsea J. Wilson as Parker Mackenzie ■ Byron Fox as Danny Kessler ■ Davida Williams as Claire Miller Guest(s): ■ Taylor Gunnin as Head Cheerleader ■ Mitchah Williams as Kid ■ Britney Mitchell as Dancer ■ Melissa Matthews as Dancer ■ Tiffany Burton as Dancer ■ Aaron Fors as Ed ( Plus Animated Segments) ■ Hilary Duff as Toon Lizzie McGuire The story tells about how Lizzie McGuire and Timmy Turner became good friends with Miranda and Gordo and the story marks the beginning of the adventure the trio face in Hillridge Junior High with Invader Zim GIR Dib and Gaz Membrane. My name is Lizzie Mcguire. Welcome to my life. My new life! Tomorrow marks the start of the birth of my brand new life. I am officially a teenager and that means I have entered the 'cool' era. No more braces, no more packed lunch from mom, no more clothes that mom bought from the bargain basement, no more curfews! Say hello to spending time with cool kids at the Digital Bean, shopping at the Mall and of course, a cool kid for a boyfriend and With My Best Friend an 10 Year Old Average Kid That No One Understands and my Romantic Crush Timmy Turner and Including Invader Zim an Irken Invader Disguised as a Human! This is so awesome! I cannot wait to start my life at Hillridge Junior High! I am thirteen and tomorrow is going to be the first day I will be attending Junior High. I cannot wait to start life afresh. I am going to win the popularity contest at school. Everyone wants to be popular, but no one wants it more than me. I had the most horrible time at elementary school. I was ugly and fat, I had braces, and I have my fair share of clumsy moments that led me to embarrassment at school. However, everything is going to change now. And to welcome the new phase of my life, I bugged my mother to fund my makeover project. However, my mom, being my mom, believed that I should work hard and earn for what I want. How I hate hearing those words. That is the reason why I spent my long summer vacation at Sally's bakery to earn the pocket money for me to get a makeover. With the money I earned at Sally's, I got myself a new, chic hairstyle with bangs and curls. These are the 'in' trends now, with all of Seventeen Magazine's models carrying these hairstyles. Also, I managed to get myself some new skin-tight, printed jeans, and the coolest spaghetti tops at the Style Shack, which are also vouched for by Seventeen for being the 'must have' this season. I would not have been able to get myself all these just depending on my wages from Sally's. I also had extra cash when the family went to visit Grandpa for Thanksgiving. I really love Grandpa. And with the makeover, I am pretty sure I am all ready for school tomorrow. I want to enjoy the company of the coolest kid in school and maybe, even get to date the cutest guy and the kid with brown hair big teeth short kid pink hat and with my romantic crush Timmy Turner at Hillridge. So exciting First, Let's Start From The Beginning! Fades Out To The Beginning With 10 Year Old Kid Named Timmy Turner, Invader Zim, GIR, Zim's RoboParents, Dib Membrane, Gaz Membrane, Professor Membrane, Ms. Bitters, Almighty Tallest Red and Purple, Jorgen Von Strangle, Chester, AJ, Vicky, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Tootie, Veronica Timmy Turner Clones and Denzel Crocker at the bus stop on the sunday evening in Dimmsdale. Timmy, Do you really have to go? There's still so much we haven't done together. Mrs. Turner Said. I'm Going To The Lizzie McGuire House and It's The First Day of Hillridge Junior High, Mom. It's time for us to be Best Friends With me and Lizzie McGuire. But not too much Turner and Zim. Jorgen Said. Aaah! I hate my dumb heart for making me feel things. (Punches herself) Cut. It. Out. Heart! Veronica Said. Hey, can you punch my heart, too? Chester Said. No, mine! Punch my feelings away with My Science. AJ Said. (Hugs Chester and AJ) Chester and AJ, thank you for being my people. You'll always be my best friends. Dad, thanks for wearing my goodbye sweater. Timmy said. Ah, Timmy, it's cold out. I had to. Mr. Turner Said. What? But it's like eighty-something degrees out today. Elmer Said. Chester Mr. Turner and AJ: Can it, Elmer! Timmy, Jorgen, Chester and Aj laugh. (Vicky Kneels next to Timmy) Hey, you mean a lot to me, Little Guy. Vicky Said. (Fist-bumps Vicky) You, too. Vicky. Timmy Said. (Puts On His Pink Hat with Timmy) Something to remember me by. (Handing Timmy a letter) Oh, and this. Read it the next time you having the 2000s Video Chat. A bus pulls up. Last bus leaving Dimmsdale. All aboard. Bus Driver Said "Guess we've said goodbye to everyone except...Crocker. I...I don't know how to explain this but... (sighs) Sam and Jo McGuire won't let me bring Jorgen home to The McGuire's Residence with Zim so... you have to stay here! Jorgen (The Mighty Magic Wand On Timmy Turner's Shoes) Whoa Turner, You Need a Grip The McGuire Family Love this and Zim would Go to. (Trying to push Crocker off of him; starts to Thinking) Come on. Come on. I have to go. I'm...I'm sorry Oh, Wait Jorgen, I Love The McGuire Family and Zim together. Timmy Said. Anyways, You know what? Let's Find Out! I lived with this Turner's Crazy Teacher all Fall season, now Turner are Going to see Sam and Jo McGuire are gonna have to. (Puts Timmy Turner's Crazy Teacher Denzel Crocker on the bus) Hey, bus guy! This Crazy Teacher is comin' with Timmy Turner. Jorgen Said Bus Driver Now, hold on a second. Bringing Crazy Fairy Teacher's aboard a moving vehicle is strictly prohibited by-- Jorgen Von Strangle pulls out his Mighty Magic Wand and Timmy Turner Pulls Out The Emergency Wand On His Hand. Bus Driver Wah...w-w-welcome aboard. You can sit in the front row, Mr. Crocker. "Son, you and Jorgen were nothin' but a comedic genius and I'm glad to be rid of ya." Mr. Turner Said. (He and Jorgen hug him) We'll miss you too, Mr. Turner. Jorgen Said. Ready to head into the unknown? Timmy Said. Nope. Let's do it Turner. Jorgen Von Strangle Said. They get on the bus and it drives away. Everyone runs after the bus shouting their farewells. Bye! Bye, everybody! We'll miss you. Jorgen Said. Bye! I'll miss you guys, too! Timmy and Zim Said. AJ puts his hand on Chester's shoulder. Timmy: (Narrated) If you've ever taken a road trip through the Magical World, you've probably seen a bumper sticker for a place called Dimmsdale. Cut to Tootie walking into the Tootie's Manor. She drops her sack the Photos of Tommy on the ground. Tootie: Well, I've moved in. Timmy: (Narrated) "It's not on any maps, and most people have never heard of it. Some people think it's a myth. But if you're curious, don't wait." At the Turners, Timmy Turner Clones Getting Some Snacks For The TV. Mr. and Mrs. Turner Watching Movies. Cut to Chester and AJ on a boat. A giant squid attacks them and Chester punches it and They Laugh. Cut to Timmy Turner with Zim, GIR Zim's RoboParents Dib Membrane Gaz Membrane with Professor Membrane Ms. Bitters Almighty Tallest Red and Purple with other Invader Zim Characters and Jorgen Von Strangle on the bus and Denzel Crocker is asleep. Take a trip. Find it. It's out there somewhere in the woods. Waiting. (Opens the letter, which has signatures from various people and says "Have A Great Vacation."; Timmy smiles) "Cosmo, I Totally think Timmy has a Point, I'm Going to the Episode of Disney Channel Original Series That's so Raven." Wanda Said holding her carrying case and Raised her Wand Poofed to the Disney Channel Original Series That's so Raven. "Wanda, I'm Going to the Disney Channel Original Comedy Series Phil of the Future." Cosmo Said Holding his suitcase and Raised his Wand and Poofed to the Disney Channel Original Comedy Series Phil of the Future. (Meanwhile at The Lizzie McGuire House Front Door, The Bus Comes out from the magical portal with the Flaming Tire Tracks on the ground and Parked Here from the Road and opens the door With Animated Timmy Turner Invader Zim, Jorgen Von Strangle, with GIR, and Zim's Roboparents, Drops Off into The Sidewalk and Walking to The Lizzie McGuire House) Timmy: "Have Fun and Mr. Crocker, You Can Go to Hillridge Elementary and Ms. Bitters Going to Hillridge Junior High at 7:30 AM in the Morning Right" Mr. Crocker: "No Problem Turner, I'm Going To Hillridge Elementary Starting Monday Morning at 7:50 AM I Gotta Go To See My New House Have Fun!" Ms. Bitters: "Timmy Turner, I'm Going to Hillridge Junior High at 8:04 AM in the Morning with Dib and Gaz, We'll be on their Way." (Jorgen Von Strangle Poofed up Zim's Voot Cruiser in the Backyard of The Lizzie McGuire House and even the High-Tech Underground Lab of The Lizzie McGuire House with the roof is the Irken Flag and with the grass on the Four Robotic Lawn Gnomes on here.) Timmy: "Here it Goes." (Rang The Doorbell Of The Lizzie McGuire House.) (Matt McGuire Opens The Front Door Of The Lizzie McGuire House and Visit Timmy Turner with Zim, GIR, Zim's RoboParents and Jorgen Von Strangle To Introducing The McGuire Family) Timmy: "So Is This The Lizzie McGuire House?" Jo: "Sure We Do, Hey Sam, We've Got New Guests To Visit Us In Our House, We are The McGuire Family." Timmy: "I'm Timmy Turner I'm Just an 10 Year Old Average Kid That No One Understands, This Is Jorgen Von Strangle the toughest fairy in the universe, fed instructor from the Fairy Academy, and This is Invader Zim an Alien Invader Disguised as a Human" Jo: "Greetings Timmy Turner and Jorgen Von Strangle, I'm Jo and This My Husband Sam And This is My Son Matt, and This is My Daughter Lizzie, Come In Come In." (She Gets Inside with Timmy Turner Invader Zim GIR Zim's RoboParents and Jorgen Von Strangle.) Timmy: "Wow, What A Nice Place To Visit Thanks Jo McGuire, I Gotta Talk to Lizzie McGuire and I'll Put My Pink Hat In The Good Hook On The Coat Rack with my Fairy Wand Just In Case." (Smiles so He Put His Pink Hat in The Good Hook in The Coat Rack and Walk To Lizzie McGuire She's an 13 Year Old Most Fashionable Middleschooler Wearing Her Pink Shirt Purple Belt Blue Jeans and Her Orange Platform Sandals, with Her Blonde Hair is Totally Beautiful and Her Heart Necklace in Silver.) Lizzie: "Hi, I'm Lizzie McGuire, I'm an 13 Year Old Multifaceted Middleschooler In 7th Grade and I'm a Teenager Totally" (She Put Her Hand on Timmy Turner's Brown Hair rubbing.) Timmy: (blushes) "Lizzie McGuire, I'm Timmy Turner an 10 Year Old Average Kid That No One Understands, According with My Magic Wand the Power of Popular and Totally Cool Outfits and Would You Come To See In Our Bedroom" (Lizzie McGuire Takes Timmy Turner Upstairs with His Luagage and She Opens The Door and see Lizzie's Bedroom.) Lizzie: "Timmy, I give you this, Lizzie's Bedroom is this Cute Right?" (She Put Her Hand on Timmy Turner's shoulders.) Timmy: "Oh My Gosh Lizzie, This Bedroom Is Totally Amazing Check It Out, The Closet Is Filled With Her Outfits And Her Shoes Right Here In Lizzie's Bedroom." (Opens The Closet Door and Reveal and Her Outfits with Her Platform Sandals and Shoes and He Puts His 20 Pink Shirts Pink Hats Blue Pants Blue Shoes in The Drawer He Puts The Picture Frame of Timmy Turner Here Next to Lizzie McGuire's Purple Telephone.) "Lizzie, These are Platform Sandals Which One Is The Color to Choose The Purple Or The Black One?" (Holding Lizzie McGuire's Platform Sandals.) Lizzie: "I'm Totally Going With Purple Platforms" (She Put The Purple Platform Sandals Under in Her Bed.) (in the Living Room Of The Lizzie McGuire House, Matt McGuire With Jorgen Von Strangle Talking To Each Other) Matt: "You Talk Funny? Are You From The Other Places Or Something?" Jorgen: "Matt McGuire, I am the toughest fairy in the universe, fed instructor from the Fairy Academy... My Name Is Jorgen Von Strangle! and Here's the Irken Invader." Zim: I am Zim, Irken Invader Zim. (take off the wig and contact lenses with the irken hands) and I have already stuffed my normal human belly so full of delicious human FILTH that I could not eat another bite any of the food. (to GIR) and this is my servant GIR. GIR: I'm gonna roll around on the floor for a little bit, 'kay? Zim: Nothing... or something? GIR: Oh, I can't take it, you're too smart for me. Keef is planning a s'prise party for after Skool. He gonna bring all the kids because he loves you! kneels down on the floor and starts pounding it. GIR: To make room for the cupcake! The Woosh! Sound to The Screen and The Animated Segments Toon Lizzie in the Lizzie McGuire Show, her Face on Her Lips is Pink with Her Pink Lipstick In Her 4 Fingered Hand With Her Blond Hair in Animated Lizzie McGuire Character with Her Pink Shirt Blue Pants and Toon Lizzie's Platforms Shoes Is Orange Plus Lizzie's Voice On The TV Show. "This Is Great, If We Gotta Put The Theme Song of The Lizzie McGuire Fairly OddParents Invader Zim Crossover Show We're Gonna Be The Star Of The Show" Animated Alter-Ego Lizzie Said with a Letter For The Lizzie McGuire Fairly OddParents Invader Zim Crossover Show Theme Song. "If We Gotta Put The Lizzie McGuire Fairly OddParents Invader Zim Crossover Show Opening Our favorite part's the theme song This Is Going Great With Fashion and Makeup Would Might Work." The Lizzie McGuire Fairly OddParents Invader Zim Crossover Show Theme Song was the intro, that played before every episode of The Lizzie McGuire Fairly OddParents Invader Zim Crossover Show. The "song" was basically just Toon Cosmo and Wanda laughing mechanically, Toon Cosmo: Aaaahahahahahahahahaha! Toon Wanda: Nag! Nag! Nag! Nag! Nag! Nag! Toon Cosmo: Aaaahahahahahahahahaha! Toon Wanda: Nag! Nag! Nag! Nag! Nag! Nag! Toon Cosmo: Aaaahahahahahahahahaha! Toon Wanda: Nag! Nag! Nag! Nag! Nag! Nag! but Toon Cosmo and Wanda Poof Into The Opening Title Card Called It The Lizzie McGuire Fairly OddParents Invader Zim Crossover Show followed by an instrumental, which introduced the characters from the Crossover Show. First There's Timmy Turner Zooms Up with Lizzie McGuire Character on the Turntable Miranda Sanchez on the Left Turntable and Gordo on the Right Turntable with Matt McGuire Zooms In The Camera with Professor Membrane, Dib Membrane, and Gaz Membrane. Also There's Sam and Jo McGuire Right Here To The Camera next to Zim's RoboParents with Jorgen Von Strangle on the Turntable Holding The Mighty Magic Wand and finally, Invader Zim with GIR flying in Rocket Mode into the air and leaves a trail of smoke Into The Screen and It Clearly Says, Created by Terri Minsky Butch Hartman and JHONEN VASQUEZ. Lizzie: "Have you packed your things for school tomorrow?" (My train of thoughts is suddenly interrupted by my mom's inquire when she enters my room.) Timmy: I've got to do a report on the wonders of the microscopic universe. You know what's really microscopic? How much I care! with my Magic Wand and Zim using the Super High-Tech Tracking Device for the Coming Invasion. Jo: "Is everything all right? Are you nervous for the first day of school tomorrow with Timmy Turner?" Lizzie: "Yes mom, you don't have to care about me, I am thirteen already." Jo: "My baby girl has grown up." (she laughed, stroking my head with her palm.) Lizzie: (She gets up from my bed and says while closing the door after her) "Now turn in early, you have school tomorrow with Timmy Turner." (Timmy turns off the lamp. Lizzie McGuire look at each other. Timmy once again struggles in his sleep) Timmy: (Sleep-talking) Fairies... not guilty... wish... (wakes up) Aahh! (Turns on bedside lamp and he is surrounded by The HillRidge Junior High Students lined up for the football snap) "Hmm, This Seems Familar About This In My Dream Sequence?" (looked at The HillRidge Junior High Football Game) "That's Very Totally Odd." Meanwhile, the two groups of students are lined up for the football snap. Claire Miller snaps the ball to Kate Sanders, who winks at Larry Tudgeman and Ethan Craft as a signal for them to give Timmy Turner's space. Kate Sanders then hands the ball to a confused Timmy Turner and Invader Zim. Lizzie McGuire with Miranda and Gordo wince in anticipation of the impending tackle. Miranda: "Well, it was nice knowing him." Gordo: "Think I can have his computer?" (using His Video Camera and Record The Footage on Tape) The green and pink energy finishes writing the message in the turf, which reads, "LIZZIE, MIRANDA, GORDO, GO TO CLASS C." Meanwhile, the opposing team runs and tackle Timmy Turner, and Timmy Turner Is Scared of His Dream Sequence of the Football Game. Timmy: "Aaaahhhh!!" (Covers himself under his blanket and Lizzie McGuire Wakes Up in Suprised Face) "Gotta be dreaming!" (A monkey dances on his head) Aaahhhh!! (Gets pushed out of bed by a Colorful of Lizzie's Platform Sandals and Make Up) Huh, What's This? Lizzie, is This Your Makeup? and Your Colorful Platforms? (Holding Lizzie McGuire's Pink Lipstick and Orange Platform Sandals on His Hands) "The next day, I walk down the staircase in my Leather Jacket, my brand new blue spaghetti top and jeans and my Purple Platforms, with my bangs hanging down over my forehead the way I want it to and with Timmy Turner Puts On His Pink Hat, Pink Shirt, black jacket, Blue Jeans, and Blue Shoes." Animated Alter-Ego Lizzie McGuire Narrated. "Whoa Timmy Turner, You Look Cool in Your Outfit." Matt Said and He Puts The Pink Hat On Timmy Turner. "Ooh, Turner, You Look Rad, Your Outfit Is a Classic." Jorgen said, as I Looked at the Kitchen Cabinet. "Wow, my daughter is looking cool," My dad smiles, as I reach over for the cereal box on the breakfast table. "Thanks Dad!" (She reply, feeling happy for his compliment. I will be the popular kid in Hillridge Junior High with timmy turner and Invader Zim, Lizzie say to Timmy.) Timmy: "Okay Turner, It's The First Day Of Hillridge Junior High with Lizzie McGuire, I'm Gonna Have A chance to prove yourself with my Pink Hat and Invader Zim. Don't mess this up!" (Here it goes, Lizzie McGuire Puts On Her Bubble Backpack and Timmy Turner Put On His pink Backpack with Invader Zim wears a wig and contact lenses that cover his eyes and We're Ready To Go and Timmy Turner Looks at His Watch.) "Oh My Gosh, It's Only 8:20 AM, We Totally Can't Catch That Bus, I'm Only two Minutes Late, Wait for Me!" But The School Bus Drives To Hillridge Junior High and Leaving a Trail of Smoke with Timmy Turner and Lizzie McGuire Missed The Bus except for Invader Zim using the Irken Guidance Technology Device. "Oh Man, I Can't See That Cloud Dust, But my Fairy Magic Wand to Make Wishes In Fact, I will. I Wish I Had the Blue Motorcycle with Lizzie McGuire and Ride to Hillridge Junior High Right on Cue."(He poofs up a huge red truck/limo, with his Magic Wand.) "Lizzie McGuire, Let's Take For a Ride In a huge red truck/limo and Let's Go." (He Looked at at the huge red truck/limo and They walking in the huge red truck/limo with Timmy Turner, Invader Zim, and Lizzie McGuire.) Lizzie: "Hold On Little Fella, You Forgot the Magic Wand is High-Tech Device I Have The Makeover are Totally cool for the Fashion Show." (She sit next to Timmy Turner and Invader Zim, Lizzie McGuire Puts On Her Fashion Makeover her Pink Lipstick which She using it and put on her lips) "Hold On Tight Sweetie, This Gonna Be a Perfect Ride In a huge red truck/limo." Timmy: "But I don't know how to ride a huge red truck/limo to Hillridge Junior High. Zim, The Device." (Looked at the Magic Wand is the Super High-Tech Satilite Tracking Device) Zim: "Hmm, The Magic Wand is the Super High-Tech Satilite Tracking Device is Top Secret with the Scanner to the front Parking Space at Hillridge Junior High." (Invader Zim Using the Wand is the Super High-Tech Satilite Tracking Device and Timmy Turner's Magic Wand is Fairy Magic in his Pocket) Lizzie: "It's Okay, Cutie, We will reach speeds of 88 miles per hour... and Go to HillRidge Junior High Right on Time." (She Holds on Timmy Turner at Her Hands and Invader Zim Holds on Timmy Turner, She's using the makeover on her finger nails is the pink nail poilsh and There They Go The huge red truck/limo Drives Up To The Road and They Go To Hillridge Junior High.) "Here It Is Timmy, HillRidge Junior High So You Like It?" Timmy: "Yeah, I Guess. Look Lizzie, There's The Kid Wearing a Scientifc Labcoat, Let's Find Out" (pointing at the Kid Wearing a Scientifc Lab coat) Then, a huge red truck/limo Parked Here Timmy Turner with Invader Zim and Lizzie McGuire Taking the fashion Magzine So Lizzie and Timmy with Zim Jumped Off a huge red truck/limo and They Walked Up To HillRidge Junior High Upstairs with Invader Zim. There's The Kid With the glasses a Scientifc Labcoat and His Purple Gloves on the Table and Carrying The Items Which Lizzie McGuire Take one Fashion Magzine and Timmy Turner Take his Top-Secret Nightvision Goggles There's Dib Membrane Right here. Dib: Zim, Maybe your cruddy little disguise worked on everyone else, but I'll get them to see the truth. Zim: But Invader's blood marches through my veins like giant radioactive rubber pants! Dib: They'll believe if I bring you to them without your disguise! Timmy: But that's my teacher. Dib: (Takes handcuffs out from pocket) I ordered this from one of my UFO Zines! Zim: Oh, it's pretty. What is it? Timmy: Dib, Your Head is isn't Big Just Like my Pink Hat the Ailen sleep cuffs. Lizzie: "Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery on TV, You've Sent this on the Series. You Must Be the Paranormal Investigator. Dib: Alien sleep cuffs, guaranteed to render all alien life forms unconscious. (puts the Ailen Sleep Cuffs in his Pocket on the Black coat) Come Inside. and They comes in. Timmy: "Ah, HillRidge Junior High. A time to enjoy the goodness of Earth and cut in front of your new friends to avoid the wait of the Popular Kids!" (He's Talking to the Viewers at The HillRidge Junior High Hallway.) This is the HillRidge Junior High trophy case. The Popular Kids have done some pretty impressive stuff to get in here on Magic. There are Kate Sanders and Her Friends Cheerleader trophies, Ms. Bitters Top Secret Devices for Zim, Dib Membrane's Paranormal Investigator Alien life forms, Larry Tudgeman's Big-Size Robot Project, even Ethan Craft's won his Rock and Roll contests! And then there's us." that such trophies are in their proper spots, but his spot is Timmy Turner and Lizzie McGuire's 1st Place Trophy and sighs in relief. "I've tried everything to get into this trophy case." Turner tried to open up the locker But Lizzie McGuire opens up and Zim Carrying the High-Tech Tracking Irken Device "The key to the perfect anniversary present for Ms. Bitters is simple: know your audience. And since my folks love what I bring to the table, I make them the same thing in my locker every year: the HillRidge Junior High Binder!" (the Almighty Tallest Red and Purple Comes in the HillRidge Junior High Hallway with all of the Mighty Irken Soldiers appeared to see Timmy Turner Lizzie McGuire and Invader Zim at the Lockers to see with the Posters and Flyers in there) "Riiiinnnnnggggg" goes the first bell which prompts us to head to our homeroom. Lizzie McGuire Timmy Turner and Invader Zim enter class C at the end of the hallway with Timmy Turner, my eyes study the students in class to decide where I should sit as this could be the ticket to being popular. Timmy Turner Looked at the students. Timmy: "With my 10 year old mind and with My Binder of HillRidge Junior High with the Irken Invader, We're Totally In. But I can't find Ms. Bitters Here Or There, Not the geek in glasses, not the punk girl with tattoos and piercings, chewing on gum, and definitely not the kid with curly hair wearing an old school outer wear, the kind that my dad will wear. If I am going to be popular, I have to be strategic about the people Lizzie McGuire hang out with. My eyes finally settled on a girl with long, blonde hair, embellished with a ribbon on the side. She is slim, well-dressed and actually look above average pretty. I figure she is someone I can hang out with so that I can be cool. I take the seat next to hers." She turned to smile at me with a proffered handshake, "Hi, I am Kate Sanders, what is your name?" Lizzie: " my name is Elizabeth Mcguire, you can call me Lizzie. Let us be friends," I smile my sweetest smile, hoping that I sound friendly and that Kate would not sense the nervousness that I am trying to mask "and Here's The Pink Headed Kid. Okay Sweetie, Talk To Her". Timmy: "Kate Sanders, When You Introduced Me, Timmy Turner Besides I Have This Brown Hair Big Teeth Short Kid Silly Pink Hat I'm An 10 Year Old Average Kid That No One Understands, and This is Invader Zim." "Yes, that would be great," She said enthusiastically, "and by the way, nice bangs and Timmy Turner, Cool Pink Hat." Alright, the start of Junior High School is definitely going well so far. My makeover is paying off Execpt for Timmy Turner's Pink Hat and Zim's Irken Guidance Techonolgy. "Go back to your seats everyone!" bellowed a loud, authoritative voice emanating from an old bespectacled lady. "I am Mrs Trimmer, your homeroom teacher. Welcome to Hillridge Junior High and I hope that you are getting to know your classmates, because there is going to be a group project where you would be given the opportunity to work with your classmates and with a New Students Timmy Turner and Invader Zim." I can hear moans and groans spread around the class. Great, just when I thought the morning is going fine, there has got to be something to ruin it and Timmy Turner Is Totally Good at Drawing The Picture Of Magic Wand On His Paper. "The project would be done in pairs, and you would have to share your holiday experiences with your partner for the big teeth brown hair short kid and silly pink hat, compare and discuss what you are able to learn from each other's different experiences. On top of that, as a team discuss what are some of the things you want to gain out of Junior High." Mrs Trimmer instructed as the second bell rings to signal the end of the first period. "Let's be partners, I am sure it would be great fun!" Kate says to me. Lizzie: "Cool, so my place after school with Timmy Turner?" I ask, with my thumbs up. "Cool, see you after school." Kate says as she hurries down the hallway to her next class. Timmy: "Mrs Trimmer, Can I Talk To My Crazy Teacher Mr. Crocker For a Second." (But Mr. Crocker is Missing) Crocker's in Hillridge Elementary School and Ms. Bitters inside to see my Pink Hat. "Oh, Zim's Teacher Ms. Bitters is Inside To See For You Timmy Turner." Mrs Trimmer Called to Timmy Turner. "Ms. Bitters: (enters Class C) Class, I would like to introduce the newest, hopeless appendage to the student body. His name is... Zim.." Zim: I am a perfectly normal human worm baby. You have nothing, absolutely nothing to fear from me. (There's Animated alter-ego Cosmo and Wanda In The Lizzie McGuire Fairly OddParents Invader Zim Crossover Show Animated Segments) "Oh This Is Just Great, Timmy Turner Is In The First Day Hillridge Junior High With Mrs Trimmer and Also Ms. Bitters In 7th Grade Homeroom with Invader Zim." Animated Alter-Ego Lizzie McGuire Narrated. (Lizzie McGuire's Time Traveling Car that resembles the DeLorean parked here and the Gull-Wing Doors Opens up.) "I want you to Built me a Time Machine, Go Back to Yesterday's class and Ms. Bitters Going to Science Class with Me, Gordo, Miranda, Timmy Turner and Invader Zim." Animated Alter-Ego Lizzie McGuire said and she's getting inside the time machine. (The Wheels Fold into the Hover Conversion Lizzie McGuire's Time Traveling Car hovering on the ground, it takes off into the sky and flies at the camera the same way the DeLorean did at the end of Back to the Future) "Raise Your Hands!" (Lizzie McGuire's Time Traveling Car Pans in and disappears.) Jo: "Do you girls want anything to drink? Or something to munch on? There's Peanut Butter and Pretzels in the kitchen. Help yourselves should you need a break. Oh there is also Hello Panda, it is Lizzie's favorite" (She offers my new friend and Timmy Turner, a little more enthusiastically than usual with Invader Zim.) Kate: "Thank you for your kind offer, Mrs Mcguire," (She replies) "but I think we are good here with Timmy Turner and Zim." Lizzie: "Yes mom, we will help ourselves should we need anything." (She reply, trying to sound as cool and as independent as can be, abashed at my mother's noticeable interest in my new friend Timmy Turner and Irken Invader Zim.) Jo: "Alright girls, I will be heading for grocery with Jorgen, have fun With Timmy and Zim!" (she takes the car key and head for the door with Jorgen Von Strangle.) Kate Sanders with Timmy Turner and Lizzie McGuire take our school bags and go up the stairs to Lizzie's bedroom to work on our project. Kate: "Hey Lizzie, I am going to try out for Cheerleading later after this project, how cool is that?" Timmy: "And I Going Be a Jock For Playing Basketball with Zim? Brilliant! This Is Fun To Be Jocks and The Cheerleaders" Timmy Said. Lizzie: A cheerleader for a friend with the pink headed kid, wow, I am going to be so popular just by sticking around Kate. Timmy: "Kate Sanders, Look you can do Cheerleading, While I can Play This Basketball At the Hillridge Junior High Gym with Invader Zim, Anyways Watch This". (using a Scribbler writing the Jocks and the Cheerleaders writing with a pen and paper and Zim is Contact the Almighty Tallest.) "That is just so cool, all the best for your tryout later." Lizzie grin from ear to ear. "So what activity clubs would you be joining?" Kate asks Timmy? Timmy: "Well, that question stumps me. I have not seriously considered what clubs to join. However, if I were to be totally popular, I need to join a prominent club, and I have to be strategic about it. No Math Club, no Science Club and any other clubs that spelt nerd all over, no dorky clubs. It needs to be cool with my pink hat and Zim Contact the Almighty Tallest." "I haven't thought about it yet Timmy." Lizzie reply Timmy with a shrug. "So we start doing our project and get to know about what each other had done during the holidays with Invader Zim. Kate went to Las Vegas with her older cousin and her cousin's boyfriend without adult supervision following my mom's definition because Kate's cousin wasn't even nineteen! How cool is that? And they even attended U2 World Concert. This is something my mom would definitely disapprove of" Animated Alter-Ego Lizzie McGuire Narrated. Timmy: "Man, Being a kid Rocks Jorgen Thinks To Have a Rock Concert Looks Like Other Rock Concerts, If Mr. Crocker Have a U2 World Concert or The Denzel Crocker Show on Concert or The Teen Singing Sensation Chip Skylark on the Rock Concert?" Kate: "Timmy Turner, Speaking of rock concerts, Linkin Park is coming to town next week, it would be fun if we could go see it together." (she suggests expectantly.) Timmy: "Linkin Park Concert Is Coming To Town Next Week Alright This Is Great! Chip Skylark Would Totally Like This Concert, It Even Has My Shiny Teeth and Me Music Video and I've Got Extra Tickets." (He Has Two Tickets to Linkin Park concert In His Pocket.) Lizzie: "I really want to go see it but…I need to ask my mom for permission first." (she says softly.) Kate: "Ok, I really hope that we can go together," (she winks at me,) "I shall be heading for tryouts now, wish me luck!" (she chirps as she picks up her bag to leave.) Later in the evening, over dinner with the family, Jo McGuire Gives to Timmy Turner Some Warm Bread She Puts Butter On His Warm Bread, Zim using the High Tech Irken Device, Lizzie ask my mom about the concert. "Would there be a chaperone?" inquires mom as she peers at me above the rim of her spectacles that are propped up by her nose bridge. I know in my heart what the outcome of this negotiation would be. Zim: Mrs. McGuire, Zim Would never gonna be a chaperone but Zim Contact the Almighty Tallest my leaders, and biggest fans. GIR: But Dib seen this before? GIR hops off of the couch onto the floor and sit next to Zim at the table as the Voot Cruiser lowers completely beneath the floor and eating mini pizza's. GIR: and he knows what he lived? Zim chuckles. Zim: Dib. No, this is different. This is serious. Timmy: (chuckles) Good one Zim. So Lizzie, you're talking about the fashion show about outfits and fashion with Gordo and Miranda? Lizzie: "Sure do Timmy, You Look Seriously Cool in your Outfits. and my outfits for the fashion show, and They would totally come to see the Beautiful models at the Mall." "Then I guess my answer would be a no because it is too dangerous for two young girls to attend a rock concert without any adult supervision with an 10 year old average kid that no one understands and the irken invader disguised as a human" Animated Alter-Ego Lizzie McGuire Narrated. Timmy: "Jo McGuire Look, Ms. Bitters Success My Class Grades an A+ On Science Test and I'm In 7th Grade Besides I'm 10 Years Old and I Have Fairy Magic Just Like Matt McGuire He Would Totally Cool with Zim is the Alien invader Disguised as a human." (he's holding the A+ Exams on his 7th Grade Tests.) Lizzie: "But mom, I am thirteen already, besides we will go back home as soon as the concert is over with Timmy Turner, please mom." Jo: "Ok, on one condition, I shall accompany the both of you to the concert and Honey, You Can Go Too Have Fun." Lizzie: "But mom, it is a rock concert, there will only be young and cool kids," (I protest,) "no other mom would follow her daughter to a rock concert."(she protest.) Timmy: "Just Like me right?". "Then, I guess the deal is off." Jo McGuire replies curtly with Jorgen Von Strangle. "Jorgen, Don't Worry About It. and With Timmy Turner, He Seems Funny and He's Wearing a Pink Hat Cause He's Good, with Invader Zim He's an Alien Invader Disguise is a Human is Cool too." Timmy: "WHAT?!! Oh Great That I Can't go to The Concert But I've Got Two Tickets It's Special". (Shocked But with Two Tickets to Linkin Park concert In His Pocket But It Says Sold Out and The Two Tickets to Linkin Park concert Flies To Air So He Run Up the Stairs in Panic and Looked At The Creaky Floors. ) "Oof!" (Tripped and He Bumped into The Floor His Head is Unconscious and He Gets Inside at Lizzie's Bedroom and Her Closet.) Lizzie: "Mom, I am already thirteen, quit trying to control my life mom. This is so unfair, why do other moms give their daughters so much freedom, while my mom is controlling me like a child Like Timmy?" (shouts across the table angrily and get up But wait, She Think Timmy Turner Is Inside Lizzie's Bedroom and says.) "But Where is Timmy?" Jo: "I Think Timmy Turner Is In Your Bedroom, and He's a Good Kid With a Kind Heart." Lizzie: "Good Work Mom" (She runs up the stairs to looking Timmy Turner In my bedroom and Timmy Turner is Still Cold But She Was Totally Surprised So She Opens the Closet Door with Her Hands and She Put Timmy Turner In Her Bed.) Lizzie McGuire pick up the telephone and dial Kate's number. "Hello, may I know who is on the line?" a voice asks. Lizzie: "Kate, is that you?" Kate: (on phone) "Hey Lizzie, guess what? I made it through for the tryouts! I am going to be a cheerleader!" (she shrieks in delight.) Lizzie: "That is good to know," (she reply trying to sound happy,) "I got bad news though. About the concert, I can't go because my mom would not let me and Timmy Turner He's Feeling Freezing Wasn't Going To The Concert He Seems Feeling So Cold But He is Totally Funny." Kate: (on phone) "Oh, that is too bad Lizzie, guess you would miss out on all the fun with the Pink Headed Kid." "Anyway, I've got to go now, got a midnight movie to catch with some of the cheerleaders I met today Oh, and Timmy Turner, see you at school." The line goes dead. "Why is everyone enjoying their life while I am sulking here alone? It is supposed to be a brand new life for her, yet nothing has changed. My mom is still being so protective over me and I cannot stand it anymore! Nothing has changed! I'm a teenager but she still feel like a child. I can't see let Timmy Turner to Get Feared With Creaky Floors and He's Totally Having a Cold Body. That way, I will be able to do anything I want to without being controlled by mom. I hide my face with her hands and she giggled my cheeks Perfectly and Timmy Turner Laughed and He's Rolling Over and Falls Down Into The Floor and using a Cookie filled with sugary sweets." Animated Alter-Ego Lizzie McGuire Narrated. Timmy: (Walking to Lizzie's Bedroom and into the bathroom looking at the mirror) WHAT? This has to be some sort of diabolical plot! (He Looked at the Mirror and looking good Brushing Timmy Turner's Brown Hair on the Haircone of Magic on his hand with the Makeover for Lizzie McGuire) Hey, what gives? Where's dessert? (pulls out a cookie with Sugary Sweets) Hmm? This Cookie filled with Sugary Sweets Cake and Ice Cream in there, I'll eat it. eating a Cookie filled with Ice Cream and Cake starts shaking and his eyes go cuckoo and starts running around the room like crazy Neat! I'm getting one, too! RUN!! Lizzie: Listen, Judge Judy! If I thought you were going to take their side, I wouldn't have even started this conversation. "But She is Officially dating Timmy Turner With my Hands She's Totally having a Romantic Crush Their Loving Relationship lasts one day." Animated Alter-Ego Lizzie McGuire Narrated. Timmy: "Okay Turner, Take it Easy Don't Panic I Have a Big Plan". "This isn't doing with Phase 2 but Zim is Doing Phase 1 Again and contact the Almighty Tallest." Jo: "Honey, you did not finish your dinner, so I brought you a cup of your favorite cocoa." (She walks into Lizzie's room with a mug in her hand and Timmy Turner's Hand. I continue to lie in bed, pretending to be asleep.) (My mom sits on the edge of my bed and says) "I did what I did because mummy cares for you, and timmy turner, you've being a good job for you as a family." Timmy: "Oh Thanks Jo McGuire, You Know I've Been since That You Me Invader Zim Lizzie McGuire GIR Sam McGuire Matt McGuire Zim's RoboParents and Jorgen Von Strangle To Have a Good McGuire Family Then I'll Be Going To the Junior High School Cafeteria Tommorow with Gordo and Miranda, with Gaz Membrane Dib Membrane and The Almighty Tallest." Lizzie continue to lie still, not wanting to talk to my mom But Timmy Turner is Still Talking and He Puts The Pink Hat On Lizzie McGuire's Favorite the Alarm Clock. Then, mom sighs and walks out of the room she gives a thumbs up at Timmy Turner, but not before she places the mug of cocoa on my table. "During lunch the next day, after Lizzie McGuire pick up her tomato omelet and Timmy Turner Pick up his Potato Chips and Chocolate Cake from the counter at the cafeteria, and Invader Zim is using the Candy Sticks on the Irken Hands, Lizzie try to find Kate at the same table we sat yesterday but she is not there. In her place is the kid with the curly hair that I saw on my first day at school whose name I cannot remember. Lizzie's eyes continue to scan across the entire cafeteria and Timmy Turner's Eyes Starting To Scan using the Top-Secret Nightvision Goggles, searching for Kate and I finally catch sight of her seating at the center of the cafeteria, with a group of other girls. The girls in Kate's company are slim and have toned bodies. They are talking and laughing hysterically to themselves. Great, Kate must have made new friends, and I hope that she would introduce me to them. Timmy walk over to the table at the center and pull back the empty seat. I can see the horrors in their faces as they stare at me in disbelief" Animated Alter-Ego Lizzie McGuire Narrated. "Erm..who are you?" asks one of the girls finally. Lizzie McGuire look to Kate, thinking that she will introduce me as her friend, but she just looks down at her food and Even Timmy Turner Has and Invader Zim Using the Candy Sticks. I can tell that she is trying to hide her embarrassment. Lizzie: "Hi, I am Timmy Turner's friend. My name is Elizabeth Mcguire. You can call me Lizzie. I hope I can have lunch with you guys." Timmy: "And I am Lizzie McGuire's Friend. My Name is Timothy Tiberius Turner, but everybody calls me, Timmy Turner an...Average Kid...That...No One...Understands?" (a Crazy Smile.) and This is Invader Zim an Alien Invader Disguised as a Human, it's a skin condition. The girls begin laughing hysterically and Lizzie wonder what she said wrong and Timmy Turner Slips and Falls Into the Floor in Lizzie McGuire's Most Embarrassment Moment. Timmy: "What's so Funny?". (Annoyed at Kate Sanders and Her Friends.) The same girl turns to Lizzie McGuire with Timmy Turner and says, "Well Frizzie, this is the 'Cheerleaders Only' table, and with the Kid With Big Teeth Brown Hair Short Kid and Silly Pink Hat so move away and be gone!" She turns to Kate, expecting a response from her. Kate: "Yes, you should sit with other people instead of us and Timmy Turner is a Kid with a Juvenile Magic Wand and the Kid is an Ailen, because we are too cool for a baby like you! We are going to Linkin Park's concert together while you will be staying at home watching Disney Channel with mommy." Lizzie McGuire is very hard to control my giggled from gushing out. I stand up as fast as I can and run out of the cafeteria to hide in the girls' lavatory with Timmy Turner. I choose the cubicle at the corner and Laughed my heart out. "Yeah, nice one Kate!" laugh the other girls but Timmy Turner is Having an Idea. Timmy: "You Know What? I Have an Idea." (Walking To The 'Cheerleaders Only' table and He's Talking to Kate Sanders.) "Kate Sanders, It's pretty simple. All I do is look for things where I'd least expect to find them and I find them immediately. It's a piece of cake! That's Very Funny Besides I've Been Watching Disney Channel and Ms. Bitters Tell Them About The Irken Invader Disguise as a Human. Hey Everybody, There's The Cheerleaders Table Right Here and Get the Gold with Fairy Magic on Me." (Laughing at Kate Sanders and Her Friends and they Laughed. But Lizzie McGuire Comes Up She Covering Timmy Turner's Face with Her Hands, She sit The Table with the kid with the curly hair with Irken Invader Zim and She Giggled) Timmy: "Well thank you Captain Obvious." (He's Having an Iron Fist on His Animated 4 Fingered Hands at Kate Sanders and Her Friends at the 'Cheerleaders Only' Table.) "It's not worth crying so hard over those people you know." A voice emanated from the cubicle next to mine. Dib: Sorry, Ms. Bitters. I was in the biology room trying to get pictures of that vampire gerbil in action. Ms. Bitters: It's called life, Dib. Sit down. Timmy: "Ha! The Turner Kid Strikes Again! Anyways, Maybe Ms. Bitters Looked at Kate Sanders and Her Friends In The Cheerleaders Table and I've Been Desided, I Using This Magic Wand and Poofed This Book Called The Fairly OddParents Blast From The Past With Lots of Pictures in There Let's See? Ah, Here It Is Zim, Page 2." "Come out once you are done, we will do lunch together maybe?" the voice says softly. "Whoever it is next to my cubicle, I am grateful for the kindness and comfort she is giving me. Her words brought a sense of warmth to my heart and I just feel that I have to go out to see her and to thank her for her comfort when I really need it. As such, even though I have not cried my heart out, Timmy Turner's Eyes is scanning to see Ms. Bitters with Kate Sanders and Her Friends in The 'Cheerleaders Only' Table. I fumble for the door lock and unlock the cubicle door, to see a girl with thick bangs and her hair tied up in a ponytail, looking comfortingly at me. There is something about her huge dark eyes which look so kind and cheerful that they draw me to her instantly and make me want to open up to her. Lizzie McGuire do not say a word but she just giggled in front of her as she places her arms around Timmy Turner's shoulders" Animated Alter-Ego Lizzie McGuire Narrated. Timmy: "Hey, Who the heck are You?" Miranda: "My name is Miranda. Let's do lunch together shall we? I believe that you hardly ate anything just now." (after my sobs have subdued and she have a cute smile at Timmy Turner.) Lizzie McGuire smile and let her lead me by the hands into the cafeteria. Timmy: "Hey Miranda, My Name Is Timmy Turner, an 10 Year Old Average Kid That No One Understands, and This is Invader Zim an Alien Invader Disguised as a Human. So Your totally Came To See Inside In Hillridge Junior High Just the eight of Us with Fairy powers in my Magic Wand." Miranda: "Timmy Turner, Let me introduce my friend to you!" Miranda smiles as she gestures Timmy Turner towards the boy with the curly hair. Gordo: "Hi, my name is Gordon. Call me Gordo!" (smiles, offering a handshake.) Lizzie: "I am Elizabeth, call me Lizzie! And Here's The Kid With Big Teeth Brown Hair Short Kid And Silly Pink Hat" (She return his handshake.) Timmy: "Hey Gordo, I'm Timmy Turner I'm Just an 10 Year Old Average Kid That No One Understands You're Making a Movie Of The Hillridge Junior High Cafeteria and This is Invader Zim, a Ailen Invader Disguised as a Human." (He's Talking to the kid with the curly hair named Gordo.) "For the next one hour, the eight of us have a good time talking to each other, sharing about everything under the sun. It is funny how we can feel so comfortable with each other when we have only met. And what is even funnier is that, I miss these good people just for the pursuit of so-called popularity. So what if I am popular? What is so good about being popular when I am all alone? Now, I am happy just being me. And I have gain affinity with precious people who are with me when I need them the most. I guess I can safely call them as friends" Animated Alter-Ego Lizzie McGuire Narrated. Zim: I'm Irken Invader Zim, (the wig and contact lenses with the irken hands is still on) and Sometimes I'm afraid to find out what's going on in that insane head of yours... Timmy: "You Guys Is Something Special, I Have this Pink Hat and with My Totally Pink Sweater For The Very First Time." Gordo: "Good One! Timmy Turner, I Give You This, I Called It, My Video Camera. I totally Want to Record with the Popular Kids and I Got it All On Tape and I Called It, The Kid with Brown Hair Big Teeth Short Kid and Silly Pink Hat with the Irken Invader Disguised as the Popular Kids." (He Using His Video Camera To Making a Movie with Timmy Turner and Invader Zim.) Miranda: "That's Right Gordo!" (She Puts Her Arm at him and Timmy Turner in his shoulders is Totally Calm. And all of us laugh.) Lizzie: "Hey guys, want to come over to my place tonight? There's peanut butter, pretzels and Hello Panda!" Timmy: "This is going great! I Smell something Of Nice and Creamy My Nose Smell With Chocolate and Magic." (Smelling Homemade Chocolate Cupcakes.) Gordo: "I just love the smell of these treats, count me in." Miranda: "Me too, and I will be bringing my mom's homemade chocolate cupcakes, they are so nice the chocolate will melt in your mouth." (smiles her sweet smile.) "and the eight of us walk together down the hallway to our next class." Animated Alter-Ego Lizzie McGuire Narrated.